


Possibility of something more

by Qem



Series: The Internet Is For/Fandom is all about [1]
Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 34 didn't like to participate, it preferred to chronicle and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibility of something more

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Anthropomorphic - Rule34/snacky's law/godwin's law  
> Rating: R  
> Summary:  
> Blackspot: Now I want to write Rule 34/Godwin/Snacky's Law porn, but am feeling lazy.  
> Qem: ... I did it for the lulz. D:

  
Rule 34 didn't like to participate, it preferred to chronicle and watch. And well... It received great pleasure in seeing the endless possibilities. It didn't need to interact. Hell no, those fuckers were just bizarre. So the only sounds Rule 34 made, were a quiet fap fap fap, in the distance - most of the things it watched had no idea of Rule 34's existence, although there were a few exhibitionists who liked to put on a good show.

Fucking furries.

But Snacky's law was so... alluring with their tartan mini-skirt, slowly being inched up and well... Godwin's uniform was just hot with the way it became more and more disheveled that as they approached oneness, Rule 34 couldn't help but cry out which then attracted Snacky's law and Godwin's law attention as they turned and stared at the intruder.

Rule 34 panicked. Snacky's law and Godwin's were known for their biting dispositions and snarky tones. They weren't known for being forgiving.

Rule 34 turned to flee, but they had already caught up. Rule 34 whimpered closing it's eyes, it was inevitable that he would be caught, but so soon?

But he found the nibbling on it's neck from Godwin's law, which caused Rule 34 to open it's eyes. Looking down to be greeted by the smirking Snacky's Law kneeling between Rule 34's legs.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a part...

  


* * *

  
"Moar, moar" murmured Rule 34 a, as the events unfolded on her monitor screen.


End file.
